Craps is a well known casino dice game. There are numerous wagering possibilities in the game of craps including, but not limited to, whether to wager with the house or the shooter-player, i.e. bet the Pass or Don't Pass line, whether to make place bets, hard way bets, Field wagers, one time proposition wagers, to name but a few. With each new roll there are numerous wagering propositions provided to the players.
A drawback to traditional casino craps is that the game tends to be intimidating to novices. The various wagering possibilities tends to frustrate newcomers to the game. The craps game layout, to accommodate the various propositions, can be confusing thus making new players uncomfortable with trying craps. A further drawback of craps is that the table layout for the game demands a large table structure and thus the game is not suitable to be configured on a smaller Blackjack table.
In my prior patent, U. S. Pat. No. 5,931,471 issued Aug. 3, 1999, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, I set forth a simplified version of a craps game.
There continues to be a need for even a more simplified dice game which provides features and advantages including providing at least several wagering propositions for a player, offering rewards at odds ranging from 1:1 to odds greater than 1:1, such as at least 3:1, which incorporates the excitement of the traditional game of craps, which can be played on a Blackjack table thus consuming less floor space than a traditional craps table, which can be played by one or a group of players and which can be incorporated in to a computer operated game. It is believed that the game method and device of the present invention fulfills one or more of the above needs.